I Believe In You
by Pricat
Summary: The Winx help Belle, Musa's cousin find confidence in herself and help her become strong but connect to her Winx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I haven't written any Winx stuff in a while, but after seeing the first ep of the new season, the Lilo, I was inspired to write but loved how the Winx interacted with Macy, Mitzi's sister.**

**In this story, the Winx help Belle, Musa's cousin believe in herself and help her with confidence along with making friends.**

**I really love where Winx is going in the new season**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Gardenia, ads a young girl was in the park, playing on the swings, as the wind blew through her long brunette hair, as she but wore a shirt with jeans and sneakers, but was very shy and lonely, as she didn't have many friends, but wanted to but like all kids in Gardenia believed in the Winx.

But storm clouds gathered, as the Trix were here, causing chaos like when the Lilo was in the park, but Icy saw the girl as she cackled, but was using her icy magic to freeze the area.

"Leave them alone, Icy!" they heard a voice say.

The three mean witches turned around in mid air, seeing the Winx, but Musa was anxious seeing the young girl, as Bloom wondered why, but the Fairy of Music would tell them later, as they combined their Believix magic together, weakening the Trix.

Bloom then used her Dragon Flame to melt the ice, as they saw the young girl in awe, but Musa saw her smile shyly.

"T-Thanks so much, for helping.

You guys are awesome, at kicking witch butt!" she said.

The Winx smiled at her.

"You're welcome, as it's what we do." Stella said.

Macy smiled, as she'd seen what had happened with that girl from her class, as the Winx had helped her protect the Lilo from those witches, but had bad dreams about it sometimes.

She then left to go home.

* * *

The Winx were at the Fruity Music Bar, drinking smoothies, but Bloom was curious about the girl they'd helped, as Musa sighed.

"That girl we saved from the Trix, is my cousin Belle.

She and her parents moved here from the Magial Dimension, a few years ago.

She doesn't know, that I'm the fairy of Music, or that she's got Winx too.

But she's shy, as we hang out a lot, but I wanna help her." Musa told them.

"That's sweet, Musa." Aisha said.

They were going back to Alfea but Musa was staying Gardenia for a while, but making money from performing and babysitting.

She would call her friends, if she needed them.

She then sighed, as she was going home, but felt her phone ring, as it was Belle's parents, but they wanted her to watch Belle, as they were giving a concert in Magix tonight.

"I'll be right there, okay?" she said.

She then transformed into her Believix form, flying off towards her cousin's house.

She then landed at her cousin's house, as her aunt Mariah greeted her, but giving her emergency numbers, and instructions.

"We'll be fine, Aunt Mariah." Musa said.

She then heard laughter from Belle's room, as the eight year old was jumping on the bed, playing, as Musa closed the door, but went to check on her, opening the bedroom door.

Drawings of creatures and the Magical Dimension were on the walls, along with photos of the Winx as Musa smiled, seeing her hug her.

"Hey, Musa.

Those terrible witches, the Trix tried to hurt me, but the Winx showed up.

It was so cool, how they beat them!" Belle said.

Musa smiled knowing her cousin was making her stronger, but she saw a frown on the girl's face, as she missed being in Magix sitting on the bed.

"You're still not adjusting, huh?" she said.

Belle shook her head.

"Nope, as I miss Magix.

Plus this kid called Macy tried to make riends with me, but I don't know her." she said.

Musa smiled, knowing that Macy was very sweet and had helped them protect the Lilo but had an idea, as she opened a portal to Magix as they went through.


	2. Helping Her Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to those who reviwed.**

**Musa and Belle are hanging out in Magix, but Bloom and the Winx give her ideas for helping Belle, like getting her a fairy pet.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Musa watched, as her cousin was eating pizza in a pizza place in Magix, as she was feeling better as she didn't like Gardenia that much, but saw Bloom and the Winx join them.

"Hey, Bloom.

I'm watching Belle, for a while while her parents are giving a concert in Magix, but I need to talk to you guys later." she told them.

Bloom understood, but wondered if Belle had a pet yet, as Musa smiled, remrembering Love and Pet, their pet store, as she knew that Belle#s parents wouldn't mind.

"That's a great idea, guys!

I'm honna take Belle, to the park." she said.

Bloom nodded as the others left, as Belle waved goodbye.

"Your friends are cool, Musa." she said.

"Yes, they are.

We're also the most powerful Guardian fairies of the Magical Dimension." Musa told her.

Belle's eyes widened, hearing that along with seeing Musa in her Believix form.

"That's so cool, Musa!" she said as Musa laughed.

"Yes, it is." she said as they left.

Belle was laughing, as she was at the park, but saw her best friend Alyssa, who was an ogre but they were friends, but Alyssa bear hugged her, as her long wavy hair covered her eyes but blew it away.

"I-I thought, you lived on Earth!" she said as Belle smiled.

"Yeah, but Musa brought me here." she said as they were on swings.

Alyssa was telling her that she was moving to Gardenia too, making Belle happy, as they could play but saw sadness in her friend's eyes.

"My Mom said, I have to hide who I am, as it would scare people." she said.

"I know, how you feel, as I had to hide my wings.

And my weak Winx, even though magic returned to Earth." she said.

usa smiled overhaearing their talk, but would help Belle adjust to living in Gardenia.

"I have to go, Belle.

I'll see you later, okay?" Alyssa said hugging her.

Belle nodded, as she and Musa had to go back to Gardenia, but Musa knew Belle would see her friend again.

* * *

Belle was in awe, as they were in Love and Pet, as Roxy ran it, since she was the Fairy of Animals, as Musa smiled knowing that Belle's parents were going to get her a fairy pet to help her make friends.

Roxy smiled, seeing Belle choose a cat, as Roxy saw her playing as she and Musa wee talking, but Roxy hoped that no dark foes would come, after what the Wizards of the Black Circle had done.

"Thanks, Musa!" Belle said.

"You're welcome, Belle." she said as they were going home.

But she was giving Belle a bath as she'd gotten a little dirty at the park, after Alyssa wanted to be in the mud.

"I hope Alyssa's okay, Musa." she said.

"She will be, honey.

Maybe you can help her settle in, when she comes.

Since she'll be in the same grade, as you." she told her.


End file.
